Inu Yuuki Princess of the West
by Kanra Heiwajima
Summary: An dem Tag an dem ihre Mutter, Izayoi starb. Veränderte sich für klein Inuyuuki alles. Zuerst aus ihren altem Heim verjagt, taucht ein Mann mit weißem Haar auf, welcher sich als ihr Bruder offenbart und ihr mitteilt das er ‚Sesshomaru sie die nächsten 10 Jahre ausbilden würde, danach müsste sie selbst zurechtkommen. Kann Inuyuuki dem kaltherzigen Daiyoukai trauen? Fem!Inu


Inuyasha Fanfiction

Sesshomaru x Inuyuuki

Summery: An dem Tag an dem ihre Mutter, Izayoi starb. Veränderte sich für klein Inuyuuki alles. Zuerst aus ihren altem Heim verjagt, taucht ein Mann mit weißem Haar auf, welcher sich als ihr Bruder offenbart und ihr mitteilt das er ‚Sesshomaru sie die nächsten 10 Jahre ausbilden würde, danach müsste sie selbst zurechtkommen. Kann Inuyuuki dem kaltherzigen Daiyoukai trauen? und warum will Sesshomaru seine Hanyou Halbschwester nicht sofort töten?

(Inu POV)

Ich saß beim Bett meiner kranken Haha. Sie atmete flach und schwach. Haha war krank, fiebrig und bettlägerich. Ich war als einzige bei ihr in unserem Raum. Draußen vor der Tür konnte ich allerdings Leute hören, welche nur darauf warteten das Haha endgültig aufhörte zu atmen. Ich war nicht sicher warum sie unbedingt wollten das Haha stirbt aber sie taten nichts um ihr zu helfen. Wir beide wussten es, dennoch lächelte Haha mich immer wieder müde an.

„Werde schnell wieder gesund Kaa-sama. Ich möchte wieder mit dir zusammenspielen."

Wieder lächelte sie müde und traurig.

„Inu- yuuki, mein liebes Kind… yuuki ich habe mehr viel Zeit also höre deiner Haha jetzt ganz genau zu." Ich nickte als mir Tränen in die Augen schossen. Haha legte sachte ihre Hand auf meine Wange.

„Inuyuuki sobald ich deinen Vater folge musst du schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden. Die Leute welche deine Familie sein sollten, werden versuchen dir etwas anzutun." Ihre Hand wanderte von meiner Wange zu meinen Ohren.

„Sie sind alle zu engstirnig um es zu verstehen…, dass… du etwas… ganz… besonderes bist." Ich lächelte doch als ich merkte das Haha´s Hand an mir herunter fiel, schrie ich verweint.

„KAA-SAMA, KAA-SAMA!"

„Sie ist tot du dummer Hanyou und es deine Schuld du hast sie krank gemacht."

„Nein…das stimmt nicht."schlurzte ich.

„Es ist deine Schuld, du bist eine Abnormalität gegen die Natur. Deine bloße Existenz ist giftig." schrie mein Cousin Izaya und zog sein Schwert und richtete es gegen mich. Ich starrte mit purem Horror zu Izaya der böse grinste.

„Und nun hindert mich nichts mehr daran diese Falsche Existenz zu beenden." Schrie er und sein Schwert nach mir schwang. Ich wich aus und rannte aus dem Zimmer, an allen und alles vorbei in den Garten, bis zur Mauer.

Ich konnte die wütenden Schreie der Leute hinter mir hören. Ich bekam Angst, was sollte ich tun. Aus puren Fluchtinstinkt heraus versuchte ich über die Mauer zu springen, was mir überraschender Weise gelang. Mit einem Satz war ich auf der Mauer, der 2 hohen Mauer. Doch bevor ich mich darüber wundern konnte, war ich erneut zur Flucht gezwungen als ein Pfeil wenige Zentimeter an meinem Gesicht vorbei sauste. Sprang von der Mauer und lief so schnell mich meine Beine trugen in den Wald.

Ich lief und lief, über den Laubboden, Zweige, Steine und Pfützen. Ich fiel einige Male über große Wurzeln, doch ich stand wieder auf und rannte weiter. Ich lief schon lange nicht mehr vor meine Verwandten weg.

Kurz nachdem ich den Wald betreten hatte, merkte ich wie mich jemand verfolgte und als ich mich umdrehte sah ich drei Youkai und roch ihren Appetiten auf mich. Also rannte ich nun vor diesem drei deformierten Youkai davon. Schließlich endete der Weg und ich stand an einem Kliff wo es sehr tief runter ging. Verängstigt und außer Puste, blickte ich hinter mich, die Youkai waren noch immer da.

Ich wollte die Felsen runter klettern als ich einen Spalt entdeckte, der tief in den Felsen geschlagen war, ich sprang hinein und hoffte das meine Verfolger mich nicht entdecken würden. Mir blieb fast das Herz stehen als einer über den Vorsprung blickte mich aber zum Glück nicht entdeckte. Ich begann zu knurren. Was fällt denen ein. WAS FÄLLT DENEN EIN! Ich habe niemanden etwas getan aber trotzdem werde ich behandelt wie ein Tier…nein ein Tier würde es noch besser gehen, als mir. Ausgestoßen von Menschen und verachtet von Youkai. Wo gehöre ich dann hin? Wo war mein Platz in der Welt? Ich merkte erst jetzt das es bereits Nacht war, ich suchte mir die bequemste Stelle und versuchte etwas zu schlafen. Mit einem Ohr offen einen tiefen Schlaf traute ich mich nicht.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich mit der Sonne auf, zuerst hörte ich aufmerksam ob irgendjemand in meiner Nähe war als ich nichts hören konnte öffnete ich vorsichtig mein rechtes Auge und sah mich behutsam um, ich war alleine. Gut ich hatte schon oft schlechte erste Morgenbegrüßungen gehabt und jetzt konnte mich Haha nicht mehr davor beschützen, ja ich wirklich alleine. Ich rappelte mich auf und begann wieder nach oben zu klettern.

Mit keinem klaren Ziel vor Augen, machte ich mich auf dem Weg zurück zum Anwesen meiner Familie, ich hatte kein großes Interesse meine Verwandten wieder zu begegnen aber obwohl ich nicht viel vom Sterben verstand, wusste ich das man Menschen wenn sie sterben begräbt. Und ich wollte wissen wo sie meine Mutter beisetzen.

Nach kurzem Marsch bekam ich Hunger und beschloss nach etwas essbarem zu suchen. Nach kurzem Umschauen entdeckte ich einen Strauch mit weißen Beeren hungrig näherte ich mich dem Strauch, als ich ein knurren hörte. Es war laut und donnernd aber nicht aggressiv? Seltsam es klang wie eine Warnung. Von dem Knurren gewarnt, schnupperte ich zögernd an den Beeren und schreckte zurück. Der Geruch… ich weiß nicht was es war aber der Geruch verritt mir das ich sie besser nicht essen sollte. Leicht enttäuscht wandte ich mich ab und sah mich um, wo war bloß dieses Knurren hergekommen und vor allem wem gehörte es, wer hatte mich gewarnt.

Zögert sprach ich „D-danke… für die Warnung." Ich horchte noch eine Zeitlang, hörte aber nichts, also ging ich mit leeren Magen weiter.

Wenig später kam ich an einem Strauch mit essbaren Beeren. Ich schlang sie praktisch in mich hinein. Ich liebe süßes, Haha nannte mich oft ein Naschhündchen…Haha…wehmütig ging ich weiter bis zum Abend, kurz vor Sonnenuntergang erreichte ich ein kleines Flussbett und da ich wieder Hunger hatte beschloss ich einen Fisch zu fangen, was leichter gesagt war als getan. Ständig flutschten diese glitschigen Dinger mir aus den Händen, und ich fiel ständig ins Wasser. Und irgendwann hatte ich genug wütend schlug ich ins Wasser und erschrak, aus meinen Klauen kam ein gelbes Licht und schnitt leicht ins Wasser, das nächste was ich wusste war wie sich das Wasser rot färbte und ein zerteilter Fisch an die Oberfläche trieb. Verwundert starrte ich auf meine Klauen. Ich war so perplex das ich beinahe meine Beute vergaß, aber nur beinahe.

Glücklicherweise hatte ich einmal die Soldaten beobachtet, wie man Feuer macht. Ich machte ein kleines Lagerfeuer spießte den Fisch auf und starrte währenddessen auf meine Klauen. Was war das nur gewesen? Neugierig stellte ich mich vor einen Baum und versuchte noch mal die Sache mit dem gelben Licht hinzubekommen. Bei den ersten paar versuchen machte ich bloß leichte Kratzer wie sonst auch, biss die Frustration wieder in mir hochkam und bis zur hälft des Baumes schnitt.

Grinsend sah ich auf meine Hände, hah, nimm das Welt, ich bin nicht so hilflos wie du dachtest.

Doch plötzlich hörte ich etwas hinter mir, ich drehte mich um und sah erschrocken in das Gesicht eines der Youkai welcher mich gestern gejagt hatte. Bevor ich irgendetwas tun konnte, packte es mich und begann mir die Luft aus den Lungen zu pressen. Ich schrie vor Schmerzen und egal viele ich zappelte ich konnte mich nicht befreien. Meine Sicht wurde mit jedem mühevollen Einatme schlechter, bis ich einen schrei hörte, von dem Youkai, sein Griff löste sich und ich fiel Gesicht zuerst in den Boden. Das letzte was ich sah bevor die Welt schwarz wurde war ein silberner schein.

* * *

**Ich:** So~ meine erste Inuyasha- Geschichte wurde begonnen

**Erika:** Fragt sich nur wann du an ihr oder deinen anderen Werken weiterschreibst?

**Ich:** Sei nicht so, ich hatte sie eben noch in einem alten Schulheft gefunden!

**Erika:** Schulheft?

**Ich:** Der Unterricht war so langweilig das ich ansonsten eingeschlafen wäre.

**Erika:** Haben deine Lehrer das nicht gemerkt?

**Ich:** Tja, kann eben nicht jeder einen Koro-sensei haben.


End file.
